The present disclosure relates to a device for mounting solar panels and other equipment to tile roofs and roof structures similar to tile roofs.
Mounting solar panels, such as solar photovoltaic (PV) panels or solar thermal panels, to tile roofs present its own particular set of challenges. Roof tile can be made of a variety of materials such as ceramic, slate, concrete, or clay. These materials can be brittle and therefore often do not present a stable mounting surface for solar panels or other roof mounted equipment. In addition, roof tiles come in a variety of different shapes and styles, for example, flat roof tile, or curved barrel tile. These variations in shape and style also present challenges for mounting equipment.
One solution has been to use a mounting device that includes a base portion in combination with a hook or bracket member. A portion of roof tile is removed to expose the roof-sheathing. The base portion engages and secures the mounting device to the exposed roof-sheathing directly. The hook or bracket member engages the equipment racking system to the mounting device. Flashing is generally placed on top of the base to prevent water infiltration. The removed tile portion is then re-secured over the base with an equipment-mounting portion at the end of bracket member exposed above the tile.
One of the challenges with this arrangement is the position of the base is often dictated by the rafters below the roof sheeting and therefore limits the position of roof equipment racking with respect to the mounting device. Another challenge is that one or more roof tiles must be removed or cut and then replaced. This requires additional installation labor and creates extra opportunity for roof leakage.
Another solution has been to drill a hole in one of the roof tiles, and engage the roof with a combination stanchion and wood securing fastener. The wood securing threaded stud extends vertically downward from the bottom of the stanchion. While this solution has the advantage of simplicity as compared with the bracket/base member previously described, it may not engage the roof as securely, and the position of the stanchion still may be dictated by the position of the rafters below the roof sheeting.